Various implements have been employed in dentistry to shield the eyes of the dentist and other care providers from the optically harmful light emitted from dental curing devices. The most commonly used implements are described below.
One implement comprises a handheld filtering member that is held over the patient's mouth while the composite is cured. This is disadvantageous in several ways. First, the time taken to reach for the filtering member and hold it in place compromises efficiency since the dental assistant could be performing other duties while the dentist is curing. Also, the filtering member can sometimes be forgotten and not used, leaving the care provider's eyes vulnerable to the optically harmful light. Furthermore, the filtering members are typically large and cumbersome to store and use.
Another implement comprises a cone that is placed over the tip of the curing device. However, the cone can interfere with placement of the tip in the correct position, can push matrix systems (which are sometimes precariously placed) out of their correct positions, and allows the optically harmful light to leak out of the perimeter of the cone.
Still another implement comprises a light filtering disc that fits over the tip of the dental cure light, rests near the base of the tip by the light itself, and is secured to the tip by a grommet or some other retentive feature. This filtering disc stays outside of the patient's mouth. The disadvantage of this type of tool is that it continually needs to be adjusted to get it into the right position as the curing light is maneuvered around the mouth. This requires an extra step for the operator or the operator is forced to lean into a field of view that allows him/her to see through the filtering disc. Furthermore, when attempting to cure teeth in the very back of the mouth, this type of filtering disc can interfere with tip placement by pressing against the face of the patient and need to be adjusted to allow proper tip placement.
In summary, all of these implements have drawbacks and are difficult to use. Some clinicians choose simply not to use a filtering device because no great options are on the market. The care providers are therefore at risk from the optically harmful light. Most of these clinicians attempt to place the tip in position and look away from the light while curing. This leads to inaccuracies in tip placement which sometimes require another cure in the correct position and/or short exposures to harmful light if the curing begins prior to looking away. Thus an opportunity and need exists in the marketplace for an improved design that overcomes many of the shortfalls of the aforementioned devices and affords dental care providers with an enhanced level of convenience and protection when using dental curing lights.
One such improved design is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 8,337,201 disclosing an improved self-positioning dental light filtering device.